¡Vegeta en Cuánto Cabrón!
by Naileben
Summary: Que pasaría si el principe vegeta se dedicara a ver cuanto cabrón?  Y si su hobbie llegara demasiado lejos? Que pasaría? AVISO!: MAL LENGUAJE, si no les gusta no estan obligados a leer.
1. Enganchados a CC

**Nota de autora: Hola! Bueno, en primer lugar he de aclarar que esta historia contiene mal lenguaje, así que si no es de su agrado nadie está obligado a leer. En segundo lugar, he de decir que esta relacionada con una conocida pagina web de humor llamada Cuánto cabrón (**_**.com)**_**. Esta historia la estoy haciendo tan solo por diversión, y es el producto de demasiado aburrimiento acumulado. Los personajes de este fict no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Akira Toriyama. También os pido disculpas por adelantado de las faltas ortográficas. Solo me resta decir que espero que se diviertan tanto leyendo como yo lo he hecho escribiendo. Y si se me permite una ultima petición, hos pediré que dejéis reviews para saber si voy bién o debo cambiar algo. Si todo funciona, actualizaré tan pronto como pueda.**

**Y finalmente: la historia**

**CAPÍTULO 1: ENGANCHADOS A CUÁNTO CABRÓN**

Era un día increíblemente hermoso y soleado… los pájaros cantaban…los animales animaleaban… las cucarachas cucarachareaban… Y Trunks seguía conectado a internet.

Sería un día completamente normal si no fuera por un pequeño detalle que todo joven internauta ha de tener como enemigo. Un enemigo que incluso tenía nombre: PADRES (Sí, esa manía de todos los padres del mundo mundial de empeñarse en observar segundo tras segundo lo que sus hijos miran en internet y no parar de hacer preguntas).

Para Trunks, como su madre era una gran científica, ella no suponía ningún problema, ya que entendía todo sobre el tema. Pero también tenía un padre increíblemente observador e inquietante que, naturalmente, no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba un ordenador.

Pues, eso era a lo que el joven Trunks de 12 años se estaba enfrentando.

-Trunks! Se puede saber que es eso de ahí? No será…

-Solo es publicidad, papa.

-Y esto otro?

-Es el mouse.

-Y esos dibujos que saltan?

-Publicidad de nuevo.

- Pensé que la publicidad era otro recuadro de arriba. ¡No te atrevas a mentir a tu padre!

-¡BASTA YA! ¡TE DIJE QUE TAN SOLO ES PUBLICIDAD! ¡ANUNCIOS! ¿LO ENTIENDES?

-¡HABLAME BIÉN! ¡SOY TU PADRE! ¡ME DEBES UN RESPETO!

Trunks intentó calmarse un poco. Finalmente resopló con resignación, ya que enfrentar a su padre no serviría de nada.

-Sí, papa.

-Y eso que salen fotos que es?

Y otra vez.

-es el resumen del capitulo anterior de una serie que veo.

- Y por que hay fotos?

-Porque el creador de la pagina las ha subido.

-Y como las ha subido? No me estaras mintiendo?

-¿ ¡PERO ES QUE NO TIENES NADA MEJOR QUE HACER!- dijo poniéndose las manos a la cabeza.

-TE HE DICHO QUE A MI NO ME CONTESTES ASÍ !

-Se puede saber que esta pasando?

-Este mocoso me esta contestando!

- Mama, dile que me deje en paz! Ha estado 3 horas haciendo preguntas estupidas! 3 horas!

-Mocoso insolente…

-Vegeta dejalo tranquilo de una vez, quieres?

El príncipe gruñó mientras miraba a su hijo, que le enseñaba la lengua.

-Y apaga el ordenador, Trunks, tienes que ir a comprar.

- De acuerdo, ya voy.

Trunks cierra una ventana y…

-¡Trunks! Que es eso? No me habías dicho nada sobre esta pagina.

- No papa, es solo…

-¡Nada de excusas! Déjame ver!

Vegeta observó en la pantalla una serie de viñetas, parecidas a los comics. Vió una en que un personaje llamado "yaoming" por los internautas daba a entender a otro personaje que todo le daba igual, dejando al segundo con cara de enfado llamada "fffuuu". No se podía llamar una obra de arte, pero era muy comico.

También otra en la que un hombre entraba en un bar haciendo una pirueta y le decía al camarero que el motivo del numerito era que había prometido a su mujer no poner un pien en el bar. Ingenioso, tonto y divertido a la vez.

Miró una siguiente (es que esto engancha) en la que una pareja de novios y un amigo observaba una puesta de sol y en el ultimo momento, el amigo cantaba a grito pelado parte de la canción inicial de una película que Trunks vio de pequeño llamada el rey león con una cara realmente divertida, llamada LOL.

-Jajaja! Hay que reconocer que estas idioteces son entretenidas, pero eso no va a pasar por alto el hecho de habérmelo ocultado.

-Papa, no creo necesario que me castigues yo no hice nada malo y…

- A callar! Dame ese trasto infernal! No lo veras en 1 semana!

-No es justo! Yo no hice nada malo!

-Quieres que se conviertan en 2?

-No, no lo siento, no es necesario.

Lo que faltaba. 1 semana. Tardaría días en volver a situarse.

Dos días después…

-Vegeta, en serio que continuarás así toda la noche?- dijo mirando a su esposo, que tenía el Portátil de su hijo en frente.

-No soy un friki, mujer, y tan solo són las 12, todo el mundo está online.

-Friki? Online? Des de cuando usas tu esas palabras?

-Desde que quiero. Por que no lo haces tú también?

-Por favor! Apaga ese trasto ya!

-Que aburrida eres. Espera un momento… Jajajaja! Esto es un okay en toda regla! Jajaja!

-Un que…?

-Un okay. No conoces los memes?

-Puedes hacer el favor de dormirte ya!

-Cuidado, estamos delante de una chica mala! Jajajaja!

-QUE TE DUERMAS!

-Vale, vale… xD

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo. Espero que se hayan divertido, y dejen reviews, por favor. En mi opinión el capitulo es un poco corto, pero lo que mas importa es la opinión de los lectores, así que si hay algo que pueda hacer para mejorar, háganmelo saber.**


	2. Puede que demasiado enganchados

A la mañana siguiente…

Vegeta miró la esquina inferior derecha de la pantalla. Eran las 8:00. Pronto el desayuno estaría listo y tendría que ir a entrenar con su hijo. No quería reconocerlo, pero ese seguido de paginas lo tenían bastante enganchado.

Vio a su hijo que se acercaba a la mesa en la que estaba situado y observaba con atención la pantalla, intentando ver algo.

-Que miras, Trunks?

-Nada, yo… Hay un nuevo meme?- dijo el niño observando un nuevo dibujo.

-Sí, es trollshark, hecho a partir de la boca de trollface puesta del revés.

El semi-saiyan se quedó flipando. SU PADRE HABLANDO DE MEMES!

-Papa, te encuentras bién?

-Sí, porque?

-Por… Te han publicado una viñeta?- preguntó al verlo tan contento.

-Sí! Jajaja, seguro que al idiota de kakaroto ni se las han moderado!

-LoL! También hay un yaoshark- dijo el niño, que estaba sentado en una silla al lado de su padre.

-xD Es verdad!

Trunks no sabía que era mas raro: ver a su padre de buen humor, verlo conectado al ordenador, o oírlo hablar igual que él. Era extraño, pero admitió que le gustaba mucho mas.

Pronto los dos estaban sentados frente al ordenador, riendo a carcajadas y comentando las diferentes viñetas.

-Has visto la viñeta de el feo y la fea?- dijo vegeta, acabando su zumo.

-El FEO y la FEA?- preguntó extrañado

Vegeta le mostró la imagen y…

-LoL! For Ever Online Y For Ever Alone!

-jajajajaja! Lol que bueno! Lo mejor es que encima tiene razón XD- rió el príncipe.

Sin darse cuenta, pasó 1 hora volando, y el desayuno ya estaba listo.

Bulma entró en silencio a la habitación, sorprendida de escuchar a su marido riendo, y vio la rara escena de Padre e hijo enganchados al ordenador, riéndose a carcajadas como si nunca hubieran discutido.

-El desayuno esta listo!- dijo después de un rato de observación.

-Jo, ahora que lo estábamos pasando bién!

-Lol – exclamó el príncipe, riendo de nuevo

-Que?- preguntó el semi-saiyan.

-Esto es un ADV!

-jajajajajaja! Es verdad!

-Un que?- Preguntó la mujer peliazul extrañada, una vez todos sentados en la mesa.

-Nada, dejalo, es una cosa de internet.

-De ninguna manera, ahora me tienes que decir de que se trata.

Los dos saiyans se atragantaron con su increíble montón de comida, riendo a pleno pulmón.

-Se puede saber que he dicho? Ahorma sí me lo tienes que decir!

-jajajaja de aquerdo…. Mamá, tenía que decirte que la razón de las increíbles risotadas de mi padre y mías son unas determinadas paginas humorísticas de internet…

-… Así que deja de tratarnos como unos locos cada vez que nos da por reír, que parece que sea un hecho diabólico- continuó el príncipe.

- .TQD jajajajajajajaj

-Lol!

-Ya basta! No tenéis que ir a entrenar?

-Sí..

-Por el amor de Dende, queréis parar ya?

- Querrás decir Diox, no?

-Pues creo que Dende es el dios de la tierra, mono estúpido.

-No he dicho Dios, he dicho dioX, con X

-Con X? Que significa eso?

-Diox es un dios hecho de espagueti con albóndigas y tomate de marca hacendado, creador del universo. Es el dios del Pastafarismo- le explicó su marido.

-Pastafarismo?

-Claro, mama! De pasta, porque es un dios creado por pasta!

-Un dios de espagueti… Y encima de marca hacendado… No estaréis hablando en serio, no?

-Sí!- respondieron los dos al unísono.

Bulma se tapó la cara con la mano, impresionada ante tal estupidez, cuando de repente los escuchó reír de nuevo.

-Y ahora que?

-Face palm!- rió vegeta

-Iros a entrenar de una vez!

-Sí, sí…- dijeron saliendo de la habitación.

-Solo espero que esta tontería dure poco.

*00:00 de la madrugada*

-Vegeta! - Bulma reclamó a su marido, que estaba sumergido en la nevera.

-Qwhde qufdigfegkjes? (Traducción: Que quieres)- intentó decir el príncipe con la boca llena de comida.

- Traga la comida antes de hablar, maleducado!

- Sí,sí que quieres- ahora ya lo había engullido.

-Que quiero? -dijo con una mirada colérica- Estas mas con ese maldito trasto que conmigo!

-Hem… - *loading excusas…*- Estoy pasando el tiempo con mi hijo!- excusa de ultimo momento.

-Pues para que lo sepas, si no haces otra cosa con tu querido hijo voy a quitar el internet!

- Se puede saber que pasa?

-Pues que voy a quitaros el internet como no hagáis algo de provecho!

-Si, hombre!

-Trunks vete a la cama, que esto dura para rato.

-Sí, tienes razón- Y sabiendo que si se quedaba allí le caería bronca, se fue a la habitación.

-Vegeta, me alegro de que ahora Trunks y tú paséis tiempos juntos, pero ya ha llegado demasiado lejos.

-Ya pero…

-Solo dime algo con amor…

-Ah, no! Culebrones no eh!

-Sera posible! Va, solo una palabra …

-Mira, tu sabes que para estas cosas no sirvo…

-No debe ser tan difícil!- se estaba empezando a cabrear.- Di algo!

En la cabeza del príncipe: *Amor... cariño… Te amo… (joder, pero que mariconadas pienso?) Pero piensa algo! Yo que se!*

-hem…-

-Vas a decir algo?

*Piensa, joder, ni que fueras idiota! Amor… amor…*

-Va!

-Amortiguador! Contenta?- *Definitivamente esto se me da increíblemente de pena*

-Bruto! Bestia! Seguro que de simio eres mil veces mas romántico! Vete al cuerno! Y hoy duermes en el sofá!- Tanto pensar para un amortiguador!

-Pero…

-Sin excusas! Y no ronques!

**Y bien, que tal? Dejen reviews! **


	3. TROLLSCIENCE TIENE LA SOLUCIÓN!

**Hola! Lo siento por el retraso, pero el ordenador me ha traicionado. Antes de empezar, quiero aclarar una cosa: El aviso de "si no te gusta no leas" era por lo del mal lenguaje, evidentemente no sabes si un fic te gusta hasta que lo lees, la humanidad no va tan mal. Ya se que hay personas a las que NO les gusta esta historia. También hay personas que disfrutan de ella, y, por lógica, no la voy a borrar.**

TROLLSCIENCE TIENE LA SOLUCIÓN!

Al día siguiente, 10:00 am

-Papa… Papa, despierta!- decía Trunks siendo escuchado por nada más ni nada menos que las paredes.-PAPA! Papa, que tengo hambre!

*ronquido*

-Papa, el almuerzo está listo.- Trunks cruzó los dedos

-Si, ya voy- el príncipe pareció despertarse pero estaba medio dormido todavía.

El príncipe se fue a lavar la cara y los dientes cuando…

-Papa, que narices haces lavándote los dientes con fairy y un estropajo?

*WTF!* Vegeta escupió todo a la pica del fregadero y se quedó pensando unos segundos:

- No está tan mal, esto sabe a menta.

Vegeta no supo por que se escucho un "PLOM!" detrás suyo hasta que se giró y vio a su primogénito tumbado en el suelo.

-Trunks, aquí no hay nada de comida, para que narices me despiertas?- Ahora ya se había espabilado.

-Pues que tengo hambre.

-Toma, yo también. Porque no se lo dices a tu madre?- Lo dijo como si fuera obvio. (Que morro tiene este tío U.U)

- Mira, esto es divertido, cuando se lo he dicho me ha tachado de TU "cómplice" y me ha dicho que la comida me la des TÚ.

Vegeta quería ir a decirle "4 cosas" a su mujer (Básicamente que tenía hambre), pero recordó la carita de mala leche que poseía ayer su querida esposa y recapacitó. Sí, definitivamente tenía que preparar algo a Trunks si quería tener a sus pelotas donde estaban el día de mañana.

-Papa, he encontrado cereales, leche, pan, mermelada, mantequilla y las sobras de ayer. Ahora que hacemos?

-Pues comerlo, no?

*PLOM!*- No si eso también, pero yo me refería a mamá. Dijo que hiciéramos algo sin relacionarlo con internet.

-Entrenar?

-No creo que sea una buena opción. Y si vamos a las montañas de camping o de picnic con ella?

-Sería buena idea, pero ya sabes que tu madre odia los bichos.

-Pues… Le pregunto a la abuela?

Ambos se miraron y dijeron al unísono un definitivo y rotundo:

-NO.

-Y si vamos al parque?

-Pero papa, que vamos a hacer en el parque?

-El de jugar no, el otro, el de las barcas y los patos.

- También podríamos hacer un picnic allí, pero…

-Que pega hay ahora?

-Ninguna. Pero digamos que clasificar a los parques como "el de jugar" y "el de los patos" no es muy elegante.

-Pues como se llama el de los patos?

-Parque Floral de Satan City

El príncipe se quedó mirando a su hijo por varios segundos:

-Lo seguiré llamando "El de los patos" porque el otro nombre es muy largo.

-Bien, pero necesitamos la comida para el picnic y mi madre no la va a hacer. Que compramos?

-Sándwiches?

-Vale, pero algo más. Cola?

-Y mentos!

A vegeta le empezaba a gustar esa idea, pero recordó que eso era para un picnic.

-Compramos 2 colas y mentos también, pero lo dejamos para otro día.

-Y bocadillos?- Preguntó el enano

-Pues los haces tú, a mi no me vas a ver preparando bocadillos.

-No soy tonto, papá creo que aún faltan unos meses para el apocalipsis. Los compramos preparados.

-Pues vamos a comprar.

Después de una odisea de "fffuuu donde coño está esa mierda!" y de "fuck yeah, soy un puto crack del mercadona" Veamos el resultado:

-Vale yo lo pongo en la cesta y tu vas avisas a tu madre - dijo el príncipe.

-No! Despiértala tú! A mí me castiga seguro!- se excusó el peque del dúo.

Entonces vegeta miró seriamente a su hijo.

-Trunks

-Sí?-Pensando: *Joder, que careto tiene mi padre*

-Quieres un tener hermano?

-Sí! Mamá está embarazada o algo?

-No, pero como no vayas TÚ a despertarla no lo tendrás en tu vida a menos que tu madre se vaya con otro.

-Em… Vale, ya voy.- (El niño tenía 12 añazos, y esas cosas ya se comprenden)

*en la cueva del ogro*

-Mama… Mami… Despierta…

-Vamos de picnic, no?

El niño se quedó callado unos segundos.

-Estabas escuchando?

-No, yo me acabo de levantar, pero conociendo a tu padre no me extraña que vayamos al parque "de los patos".

-Creo que la cesta ya esta lista bienes, mama?

-Faltaba más! Y Trunks, dame el iphone, que no te vas a conectar a internet hoy.

-Vaaaale.

-Pues bien, vamos?- El príncipe ya se estaba HARTANDO de esperar.

-Sí, vamos!

Trunks ya estaba a punto de coger a su madre del brazo cuando:

-Vegeta, Trunks! Nada de ki por hoy, ni de volar si queréis internet!

-Y como se supone que vamos?- Ahora los dos a la vez.

-ANDANDO COMO LAS PERSONAS NORMALES!

-vale,vale, no es para tanto- Refunfuñó vegeta.

-Un momento! Me he dejado algo!

Trunks se va un momento y vuelve enseguida.

-Que has cogido, Trunks?

-Nada!

Su madre se lo quedó mirando y dijo:

-Bah, es igual. Vamos.

*En el parque _de los patos_*

-Vamos a una barca!- dijo (ordenó) el "angelito" de cabellos azules.

*Subidos en una barca con motor y todo lo demás (ósea corriente y moliente)*

-Mira! Mira!

-Para que tanto escándalo Muj… Digo Bulma?- si le llega a decir mujer no sale vivo.

-Mira! Hay un pez de colores! Y está aquí mismo!

-Mama no hagas tanto escándalo, que solo es un pez.

-Ya ves tú, por un pescaducho…

-Eso para vosotros! Que poca ilusión! Parece que lo saiyan tengan la sensibilidad en el cu…

-WTF! Mira! El pato Dolan!

-Qué? Donde?-

Estaban mirando un pato con plumas azules con cara de amazing. Sí, AZULES!

-Sería buenísimo si ahora sacara una escopeta…

-O una metralleta…

-O un bazoca…

Definitivamente: El pato de los cojones es la hostia en patinete!

-No digáis idioteces! Un puñetero pato de mierda va a sacar un arma? Ya ves tú…

-Y quien es ahora la que tiene la sensibilidad en el culo, eh?-Mal hecho, Vegeta, MUY mal hecho.

-ME ESTAS LLAMANDO INSENSIBLE, SEÑOR SUPERMETRALLETA?

-Yo no te he dicho nada!

-Vegeta…

-QUE!- ya estaba de morros.

-Donde se supone que estamos?- Dijo el más bajo.

Así es. Siguiendo al pato se habían perdido en un lago que ni puta idea de donde estaba eso.

-Y como salimos de aquí? Ya que el pato de las narices SE HA CARGADO EL MOTOR?- preguntó Bulma, tirando un trozo de pato muerto al agua.

-Papá, los he cogido antes de salir de casa.

-No jodas, en serio?

- De que habláis?

Y, señoras y señores, he aquí el momento triunfal:

- TROLLSCIENCE TIENE LA SOLUCIÓN!- los dos al mismo tiempo y con la misma ilusión.

-Qué? Nada de trolls ni de dibujos pelados de esos hoy!

-Mamá, hay una manera de salir sin usar la fuerza!

-Te escucho.

- TROLLSCIENCE!- Bulma quería decirles que no, que NI DE COÑA. PERO miró sus ojos iluminados y su mirada de cordero, súper ilusionados. Así cualquiera les decía que no.

-Vale en qué consiste?

Trunks hizo explotar una capsula, aunque CASI se mojan como pescados, al final solo salpicó un poco.(El agua, malpensados)

Mientras la científica estaba flipando en colores.

-Imanes, una caña de pescar y loctite. Va en serio?

-Claro! Mira, un imán lo hemos enganchado a la barca y el otro a la caña de pescar. Mira qué pasa si ahora los pones cerca…

Y, cómo no, la barca se empezó a mover. A TODA LECHE.

-La madre que me…! Va enserio! Funciona!

-Pues claro, Bulma, es trollscience.

-Que bien! Ya se ve el parque!

En el parque todos se quedaron con cara de rasins cuando apareció la barca con un imán y cagando ostias delante de ellos.

*Después de comer*

-Mama… Sobre el internet….

-Sí no lo voy a quitar.

Entonces, en todo el planeta se escuchó un "FUCK YEAH!" a grito pelado.

**Bién, ¡A COMENTAR!**


	4. CallHim!

**Hola! Lo siento por el retraso, pero ya se sabe lo de los exámenes y el largo etc. Prometo actualizar pronto y volver a ponerme al dia.**

**CALLHIM! Sí, si habéis visto la viñeta sabréis de que hablo y si no puedo pasaros el link de la página. Si queréis que haga un capitulo de algo en concreto, una viñeta por ejemplo o algo así, me podeis enviar un mensaje privado o dejar un review.**

CallHim!

Ya hacían dos semana de aquella salida al parque _De Los Patos_, y como no, los dos saiyan volvían a estar contentos en el ordenador. Bueno no tan contentos:

-Como? Ya no quedan viñetas para moderar?- el peli-lila se quejaba (Algo extraordinario). Y con razón.

-Vamos a TQD?

-Vale

Primer TQD observado:

_Extranjero con el que me he cruzado por la calle, tenía que decir que si no quieres cruzarte por la calle con ningún "gallego de mierda", ¡No vengas a Galicia! .TQD_ **(Mención especial al creador del TQD *ehem, ehem*)**

-Pues de lógica

-Que gente mas estúpida, será que no son bastante tontos todavía si hacen eso de los recortes en la educación.

-A ver este que dice…

_Gente, tenía que decir que… .TQD_

Y así sucesiva mente hasta que…

-Aquí también se han acabado y han pasado 20 minutos. Papa, volvemos a cc?

-Vale.

De repente el gran momento llegó:

Encontraron una viñeta en la cual le pedían al lector que buscara "callhim" en google y que abrieran el primer enlace.

-Hmm… Parece una viñeta chunga.

-Pero no perdemos nada…

-Vale, pero cierra la puerta, que si tu madre ve algo que no toca me las cargo yo.

Trunks cerró la puerta y se fue a la velocidad de la luz al PC.

-Ya estamos en goole hay que clicar el primer enlace.

Y entonces… ¡Tachán!

-Papa…¿Por qué hay letras raras aquí?

-No se, supongo que es eso que hay que escribir un nombre.

Entonces los dos a la vez dijeron…

-¡EL MIO NO!

Hubo un silencio…

-Y el de mama…?-Dijo el pequeño con una sonrisa maligna-

Inmediatamente escribieron el nombre en el cuadro. Ya estaba escrito.

En ese preciso momento, en la concina, Bulma tuvo un mal presentimiento y fue a ver si su presentimiento era cierto, así que se dirigió a la habitación en la que estaban los dos saiyans.

En el momento que Bulma estaba a punto de entrar, oyó unas increíbles carcajadas mas ANORMALES de las habituales.

Abrió la puerta y… ¡TATATACHÁN TACHÁN TACHÁN!

¡En el ordenador había un hombre desnudo tocándose el paquete con un cartel en la mano! Y… ¡QUÉ SORPRESA! ¡EL CARTEL TENÍA SU NOMBRE!

Tenía los ojos brillantes, el rostro ensombrecido y una sonrisa maligna que solo una madre podría tener. DABA MIEDO.

-Vegeta…

El hombre, sin saber por qué, se sintió helado hasta los mismísimos _huevos_. Se giró con cara de pánico, como si acabara de ver un fantasma. No se atrevió a decir nada.

-Era por esto que os reíais tanto?

La música psicodélica de la página seguía sonando, y el monigote seguía rascándose las pelotas.

-Vegeta cariño…- Bulma le vio la cara. Estaba ACOJONADO. Y por supuesto, no iba a desperdiciar tal oportunidad. Cogió aire mientras los dos saiyans lo miraban asustados, esperando al grito inminente.

-¡VEGETA, QUE COÑO LE ENSEÑAS A TU HIJO!

-No! No es lo que piensas… Solo es una pagina de broma que hemos encontrado en…

-ME DA IGUAL! Lo que realmente quiero saber es QUE COJONES HACE MI NOMBRE EN EL CARTEL!

-La idea ha sido de Trunks!

-Sí, como no, le haces caso a un crío de 12 años! Y PARA COLMO TE RIES!

El príncipe estaba a punto de soltar otra bola de las suyas, pero su queridísima mujer habló antes que pudiera decir nada.

-No me creo que sea solo una broma. Déjame mirar el ordenador!

Bulma se sentó en una la silla y puso el historial. Y…! TODO lleno de CC, ADV, y un largo etc.

-Hmp! Sí que cambias de pagina a menudo.

-Lo ves, mujer, no es nada malo.

*Joder, como les afecta a las mujeres esto de la regla*Pensaron LOS DOS sorprendentemente al mismo tiempo.

Se dirigió al final del historial y condujo el mouse al apartado "mas antiguo".

Los dos saiyan, inmediatamente, se congelaron. Por que?

*En la cabeza de Vegeta*

¡Mierda, Mierda! Ayer no borré el historial. Como me descubra…

*En la cabeza de Trunks*

¡Mierda, Mierda! Ayer no borré el historial. Como me descubra…

Cuando clicó, los dos se quedaron sin alma en el cuerpo. Antes de que viera nada, reaccionaron con una rapideza que solo un saiyan puede tener.

-Emm… Bulma, ya has visto que no hay nada nuevo.

-Por que tanto interés en que me vaya?

No era tonta. Sabía que había una pagina que, por supuesto no debía mirar.

-Si no hay nada, da igual que mire o no, cierto?

-Y qué interés tienes en eso si no hay nada?

-El mismo que tú en que no mire.

ZAS! En toda la boca! Un auténtico Fuck yeah por parte de Bulma y un tremendo Okey para Vegeta.

-Y, por que tanto interés?

-…- No dijeron nada.

-Lo que me suponía.

-Mama, es mi ordenador, no puedes mirar así como así.

-¿Que no? Mira y aprende.

Bulma apartó a Trunks de delante del ordenador, dejando al pobre de culo al suelo y se puso a mirar, cada vez mas furiosa.

Ellos tenían un pánico terrible en el cuerpo: las piernas temblaban, su rostro era lila, y sentían muy poca fuerza.

-Vegeta, mi amor…

Él tragó saliva.

-Que es eso de Red Tube, porn hub, megaporn, youporn, petardas y muyzorras?

Bulma se giro con una cara terrorífica, peor que la niña del exorcista.

-¡QUE COÑO MIRAS EN INTERNET! ¡¿ES QUE NO TIENES SUFICIENTE CONMIGO?

-Y-Yo no he mirado eso!

-¡Por supuesto que no! Por eso tanto interés en que no lo viera y paginas porno en el horario en el que Trunks sale con su maldita novia de la que no nos quiere decir nada!

Vegeta miró por un momento sorprendido a su hijo.

-Pero tú des de cuando tienes novia?

-No me cambies de tema!

Mientras discutían, Trunks intentaba salir antes que le cayera bronca a él también.

-¡Trunks! Tu tampoco te salvas. Me puedes explicar por que hay en el historial un tal red tube a las 12 de la noche?

Los dos tenían una tremenda cara de bad pokerface. Sinceramente, no sabían que narices hacer.

-Como no vais a decir nada, me quedare el ordenador. Trunks, vas a hacer los deberes AHORA,LA SEMANA QUE VIENE Y TE QUEDAS ASÍ HASTA QUE ME DE LA GANA. Vegeta, ves llevando un cojín y una manta al sofá, porque vais a ser MUY intimos esta noche. HA QUEDADO CLARO?

Trunks salió cagando leches de la habitación, ya que apreciaba a su vida.

-Muj.. Digo, Bulma, tienes que saber que eso se normal y…

-NORMAL, pervertido de mierda? Enseñar ESO a tu hijo te parece bonito?

-Yo no le he enseñado nada, joder que el niño no es tonto! O te piensas que aún está con el cuento del puñetero pajarraco ese?

-BASTA! He dicho que duermes en el sofá. ¿Qué pena que ese mes no tengas el ordenador, verdad?

-¿Qué? No pienso quedarme un mes entero sin foll… Quiero decir, ¡Sin dormir en la cama!

-¡Tu mismo,ya verás!

En la cabeza de Bulma:

*No aguantara ni 1 semana, como que me llamo Bulma Briefs que vendrá a suplicarme por "Dormir" conmigo*

En la cabeza de Vegeta:

*Maldita mujer, se piensa que voy a ir arrastrándome para que me deje "dormir" con ella*

En la cabeza de Trunks:

Responsable está estudiando cuando yaoming salvaje apareció!

Responsable usó Mama cabreada!

No tuvo mucho efecto!

Yaoming usó "Ahora está enfadada con papá"!

La energía de responsable disminuyó!

Responsable usó "Futuro"!

No tuvo NINGÚN EFECTO!

Yaoming usó "Me da palo" combinado con "Tengo el iphone "

Responsable se debilitó!

…

-A quién pretendo engañar?- Se tumbó en la cama mientras se repetía la suerte de tener una madre jefa de una empresa tecnológica en la que había MILLONES de iphone, con los que se podía ver CC. Y también pensando en lo que le deparaba a su pobre padre, el cual ni siquiera había cenado.

**Sí, lo siento por tardar tanto, ya sé que hace tiempo y tal, pero hay algo bueno: Me han publicado un TQD! Fue justo después de subir el cap 3, creo que fanfiction me trae suerte xD.**

**¡Que nadie se olvide de comentar!**


	5. La peor de las venganzas

**¡Hola! Bien, lo sé, y LO SIENTO otra vez. Como buena fan de cc, en verano no me gusta dar palo al agua, pero resulta que a mi ordenador tampoco, así que escribo este cap. Desde un locutorio. Bueno, pero la historia continua! Por cierto, ¡Vegeta en Cuánto Cabrón! Ya tiene pagina en facebook! Así que si podeis dar a "like" mejor. No soy muy puntual con los capítulos, pero sí verdaderamente lo que se denomina FRIKI.**

**La peor de las venganzas**

Amaneció un día soleado, espléndido, y…HAMBRIENTO.

No, Vegeta, por muy orgulloso que fuese no era capaz de tragarse el lomo quemado que intentó cocinarse de cena, y la puñetera Telepizza no quiso atenderle por llamar en "horarios fuera de servicio".

PERO, ahora eran las 10 de la mañana, tenía hambre y quería el peluche de angry birds del menú familiar, así que no se cortó y pidió 37 menús familiares con sus respectivos peluchitos.

Trunks entró por la puerta del comedor, y cual fue su sorpresa al ver la sala llena de pequeñas cajas y menús familiares deTelepizza.

-¿Menús familiares? Papá, esas cajas no serán…

-¡Exacto! 37 peluches de angry birds (para horror de Bulma)

-¡Como mola!

Y así, padre e hijo se pasaron 2 horas jugando a tirarse pajarracos y cerdos, hasta que…

-¡Vegeta! ¡Trukns! ¿Se puede saber que significa esto?

La mujer peli-azul entró enfurruñada al ver montañas de peluches en el suelo.

-Mira, mujer, como no te dio la gana de hacerme la cena y te partiste el culo cuando por poco me cuezo la mano con la sartén, he pedido 37 menús familiares a Telepizza y estos son los peluches de angry birds que venían con ellos.-le apartó la mirada en modo de reproche- Puedes quedarte este si quieres, que se parece mucho a ti.

Le alargó un precioso CERDO de peluche (con su sonrisa burlona incluida) a la mujer, que le soltó una sarta de bofetadas.

-¡IMBÉCIL! ¡Tú si que eres un cerdo, desgraciado

-Me quedo yo el cerdo y fin de la discusión.-El menor intervino.

-De eso nada, ahora me quedo el cerdo.- la peli-azul se fue de la sala dejando a los saiyans sin su cerdito de peluche.

-Déjala, trunks, ya se le pasara.

De pronto, la tv sonó. (_Como ya habréis notado, soy friki de cojones y no me podía dejar… :)_*¡El chino cudeiro ya está aquí…!*

-Papá, hacen humor amarillo!

Vegeta sonrió ya tenía el dia planificado: ver humor amarillo, comer, entrenar, comer otra vez y ver el clásico Madrid- Barcelona mientras cenaba en el bar de al lado (no, no quería acordarse del sofá), solo faltava cruzar los dedos y esperar que Bulma le dejara tranquilo.

Mientras se partian la caja con el grito de "¡AL TURRÓN!" del general tani, Trunks havia descuidado un pequeño detalle…

Bulma, con su mirada sádica concentrada en el iphone que havia en la habitación de su hijo, viendo que de nada les había servido el retiro del ordenador, planeaba una venganza dulce y fría.

Colocó el portátil en la mesa donde había estado siempre. Lo encendió. Y así comenzó una de las mejores trolleadas de todos los tiempos. Sabía que tenia tiempo. Vegeta estaría mirando el programa ese de los trompazos, después comería, luego tocaba entrenar, volvería a comer algo, bajaría al bar de al lado a ver el futbol mientras cenaba y la evitaría todo el tiempo posible.

Bién volvamos con el dúo:

TV: ¡Oh, no, haveis matado al chino cudeiro!

Cuando se acabó el programa, la tv siguió sonando con los anuncios. (los de antena 3, casi nada, vaya)

*Caramelo de limón, caramelo de naranja, árbol de limón, árbol de naranja…*

-Joder pero que anuncio mas tonto- se quejó (para variar) el príncipe.

-Papa, tengo hambre.

-No pretenderás que coja otra vez el cacharro ese, no?

-Y… que propones?

*…He conseguido el último paquete de barritas krissia…(otro anuncio idiota)*

-…¿Barritas krissia? … Ensalada en bolsa… y… ¿potitos de arroz brillante?- El príncipe cogió ideas de la tv, ya que POR NADA DEL MUNDO volvería a tocar ese artefacto creado por el diablo que su mujer denominaba _sartén_.

-Bueno, es un comienzo.-comentó el menor.

*volviendo con bulma*

Ya casi había acabado su plan. Tardó poco, ya que, como gran informática reconocida que era, sabia hacer de todo con los ordenadores. Solo faltaba el toque de gracia.

Ese par debían haberse preparado algo de comer, le hacía gracia ver que era, ya qué, después de lo de anoche vegeta no volvería a tocar una sartén en la vida.

Apagó ese trasto y lo dejó encima de la mesa, grande y evidente. Conectó los altavoces y subió el volumen al máximo.

Abandonó el cuarto y se dirigió al comedor, donde estaban los dos.

-¡Vaya, veo que ya tenéis la comida hecha! –Miró a vegeta con una risa burlona, queriéndole recordar el incidente con la sartén. Hecho que, evidentemente molestó al príncipe.

-JA, JA. –dijo en tono de sarcasmo- Pues gracias a ti no es.

-¿Perdona?¿Que insinuas? ¿Qué no te doy de comer? Que sepas que todo esto lo compro YO con MI sueldo,y…

-Basta ya, mujer, no me calientes mas la cabeza.

-Que no te caliente la cabeza? Será posible… ¡Con la de hombres que tenia a mis pies y tuve que elegir al mico pelado este!

-¡Tu p**a madre será un mico pelado!-el pobre no sabia lo que acababa de decir, de verdad no se lo imaginaba, porque si tuviera una puñetera idea de lo que pasaría, se habría mordido la lengua.

Por unas milésimas de segundo, bulma sonrió. Salió un foco de la nada, iluminándola. Y empezó el espectáculo.

-¡Siempre he sabido que no nos querías, ni a mi ni a mi familia!¿Que te han hecho ellos? ¡Dímelo!-gritaba a la cara de su marido, el cual maldecía con toda su alma sus anteriores palabras. Ahora ya no había nada que hacer. Bulma le armaría otro espectáculo.

-VALE, vale, lo siento, no tendría que haber dicho…- se intentó disculpar antes de que la cosa fuera a mas, pero para su desgracia, no le dejó acabar.

-¡NO! ¿Tu te piensas que con un "lo siento" se arregla todo? ¡PUES NO! Desde que te conocí no haces nada mas que quejarte de unas personas que SIEMPRE te han tratado bien, pero… ¿insultar a mi madre? ¿Que te ha hecho? Que sepas que es una gran mujer, ¡IMBÉCIL!

Y… ¡Sí! Este era el toque maestro de su plan.

Vegeta observó a trunks salir escopeteado de allí. Ya hacía bien, que si no él también recibiría.

-Mujer, te he dicho que lo siento, LO SIENTO, de verdad, lo siento con toda mi alma, ¿TE LO CANTO O QUE?

Pero de nada sirvió la "Suplica" (Muy a lo vegeta, para que se entienda), bulma todavía tenía ases en la manga.

Ella se puso dramática esta vez. Le dejó ir una mirada de reproche, con algunas lágrimas cayéndole por la cara. Este era el "ultimátum"

-Te lo tomas a broma, ¿no? – miró al príncipe, intentando hacerle sentir culpable – yo pensaba que ya no me tenias rencor por eso del ordenador, que podíamos volver a dormir como una pareja. Iba a cocinaros algo, para que lo sepas, por eso he venido. Pensaba que me había excedido contigo. Incluso he devuelto el ordenador a su sitio. Pero… Si te lo tomas a broma… Creo que es mejor que no demos un tiempo y…

-¡NO! –Intentó frenarla antes de que pasara algo gordo- La culpa ha sido mia por no pensar con la cabeza, LO SIENTO otra vez.

-¡Hmp! _Creo _que te perdonaré.

Vegeta se sintió algo aliviado. Al menos tenía una oportunidad para que no armara otra de sus obras maestras (Sí, esto solo había sido un principio).

-¿Y que tengo que hacer?-Naturalmente, no esperaba que lo dejaran tranquilo gratis.

-Pues enséñame esas páginas tan divertidas de internet.

¡Ufff! Si solo era eso, había tenido mucha suerte.

Se dirigieron a la habitación donde estaba trunks, con el ordenador. Lo encendieron. La música del inicio de sesión les dejó sordos.

DIIIIIIING DOOOOO DIIIIII DOOOOOOONG

-¡ME CAGO EN LA P**A!

Pero lo peor vino después. Los dos saiyans misavan la pantalla, con cara de WTF a mas no poder.

-…¿Qué mierda…?

-Papá… que…?

Una risa de superirodad sonó detrás de ellos, quienes no podían creer lo que había pasado con su mas apreciado aparato.

-¿No os gusta mi sorpresa?

-Sorpresa...?! ¿¡SORPRESA!?-le dijeron los dos a la vez con cara de horror y WTF.

Y sí, estaban HORRORIZADOS.

A aquella mujer retorcida (segun los pensamientos de vegeta y trunks) no se le havia ocurrido otra cosa que poner a los jonas brothers de fondo de pantalla, borrar todos los juegos pirata, la musica y todo el porno. Estaban horrorizados y con razón.

-Mujer... Crees que era para tanto?

-Ahora no me vengas con esas. Esto te pasa por cerdo.

-Te vas a poner a discutir ahora?

-No lo haria si no fuerais unos guarros. LOS DOS.- dijo mirando a trunks en concreto.

-Mujer, no exageres, que no es para tanto. Ademas tenias la regla y no hay quien te aguante.

-¡VEGETA! No hables de eso delante de trunks!

-Pero tu te piensas que el crío nació ayer?

El panorama cada vez era peor,así que el menor intervino.

-Y no hay ninguna forma de recuperar los archivos?

Bulma miró a su hijo con malicia. Sí, podia recuperarlos... ¿Pero a que precio?

-Por supuesto que puedo... Pero teneis que hacer algo a canvio...

**¿Que pedira Bulma a canvio?**

**Bién! Fin del capitulo, señores... Lo siento por tardar tanto, pero esto continua! Prometo que actualizare lo mas rapido que pueda. **


End file.
